


Prompts Galore

by S1lv3rS0ul



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, I can write too, More tags to add for each chapter, Most of them will be mostly Hana/Mai, Multi, other ships, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1lv3rS0ul/pseuds/S1lv3rS0ul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot collection of ships in Asagao Academy. </p>
<p>Mostly Hana/Mai. Other ships will make an appearance as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'll be making a prompt story. Most will be Hana/Mai, my Asagao Academy OTP. (cough)  
> You guys can comment in some suggestions on what prompts with ships, platonic or romantic, we'll see.
> 
> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143004398357/person-a-of-your-otp-is-feeling-extremely-insecure

_**Person A of your OTP is feeling extremely insecure about Person B’s love for them one day. Person A asks B if they still love them and B just looks at them and kisses them passionately, then when B pulls away they smile and say “Does that answer your question?” to which A replies “Yeah, but I’m not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?” Then B laughs and kisses them again, more passionately this time. (What happens next is up to you.)** _

 

 

 

Hana is probably just over thinking things isn't she? She shouldn't even doubt her girlfriend, it's just that she was always doubting things, it's in her nature. She didn't want another repeat of her time in Amaririsu Public High School, she also shouldn't be thinking about her past right now.

  
"Hana?"

  
The pink-haired girl glanced up, now staring at Jirard, concern within his eyes. Hana shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts. Hana observed the rest of the room, she was with the Hidden Block and the Normal Boots playing video games in someone's room. She doesn't even know whose room they are in.

  
Josh and Nick arguing by the window about the game that Paul was playing, which was Nario, presumably. Hana looked away and focused on the her bearded teddy bear in front of her.

  
"You okay?" He asked with concern in his voice, "You were spaced out for quite a while."

  
The only girl in the room sighed, she didn't want to make anyone worry at all, she was thinking way too much ever since Mimi mocked her relationship with Mai. The guys reassured her that Mai loves her and that she shouldn't doubt it.

  
"I'm fine." She knew he wasn't convinced at all, even Luke looked towards them, having heard the conversation.

  
Jirard furrowed his eyebrows, then realisation hit him. He knew that Hana wouldn't let Mimi's words go, he didn't want to to force the girl to tell him what was making her space out often. He just simply let it go, for now.

  
The pink-haired girl felt relief that her teddy bear friend had let go of his concern. Luke made his way towards them, planning to ask Jirard what was wrong with Hana. He wouldn't ask him when said girl was there of course, he'll have to ask Jirard later, for now he should have some fun talk with the two of them while the others were busy with games, except for Shane who was drawing.

 

 

 

Jeff popped up from behind the door, scoping the area before popping back in again. The Hidden Block and the Normal Boots were having a guys meeting, all of them acknowledging Hana's spacing out lately, leaving them concerned for the timid girl.

  
"Alright, we all have noticed her spacing out right?" Jared spoke, crossing his arms. The boys nodded, noticing since the Mimi incident.

  
Satch fiddled with his glasses, closing his eyes. "I think Hana is doubting her and Mai's relationship because of Mimi's recent words." The boys murmured, agreeing on TeamMom's words.

  
Jirard coughed into his hand, "I think, we should inform the redhead girlfriend about this." his proposition elicits 'yeahs' and nods.

  
After forming a plan on how to tell Mai about her girlfriend's status, they all stalked off in different directions before realising they were stalking in the wrong direction. Correcting their paths, they planned to execute their well thought out plan tomorrow since it was the weekend.

 

 

 

Mai Sasaki is currently slightly annoyed, slightly. Caddy was dragging her across the campus, away from her girlfriend, who she was planning to spend time with. Who drags someone away from their lover!?

  
It was a nice morning though, yes morning, 7 am to be exact. She was woken up at 7 am to be dragged by someone towards somewhere, luckily Hana wasn't woken up by the pounding, the only response she made was a groan and a movement. Mai was sure that she would have killed Caddy if it wasn't for the fact that her friends needed to talk to her about something important.

  
They eventually arrived at the football field of Asagao Academy, Mai feeling a little grumpy and Caddy muttering 'sorry' over and over again. Mai's mind went to overdrive as soon as she saw the rest of the boys sitting by the bleachers, not talking with each other, which was weird because the boys always talk with each other, always, and this was a odd sight for the redhead to see.

  
Stopping and preventing Caddy from dragging her any further, she squinted at the silent boys. "What's going on?" she demanded. Looking around, she needed answers.

  
Most of the boys gulped audibly, they didn't want a furious Mai in their hands in the early morning. The redhead kept her glare, her eyes holding fire in them, daring the boys to speak up, because right now, she wants to know what's going on.

  
Shane glanced around then sighed, these boys really need to speak now or else Mai is going to strangle someone, so he stood up. "There's something wrong with Hana." He sweated as Mai's intense glare redirected towards him, he needs to have a clear mind. While chanting 'don't panic' in his mind, he kept Mai's glare and further elaborated his words. "I suggest you need to talk to her immediately, I won't tell you what's wrong. I, we, think you need to find that out yourself."

  
The redhead's glare softened at the mention of Hana, she loved the pink-headed girl, she would do everything for her. What's wrong?

  
Jirard stepped down from the bleachers, almost slipping, and approached Mai cautiously then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go now." He suggested, hoping it would cause the redhead to run back to her dorm, towards her girlfriend.

  
Mai nodded swiftly, turned and began to sprint to the direction of her girlfriend.

  
Jirard looked on as she sprinted. After disappearing from their view, he returned his gaze towards his friends. All of them hoping the same thing.

  
'They'll both be fine.'

 

 

 

Mai opened the door to her and her girlfriend's dorm room, only to find her pink-haired girlfriend awake, laying down on her arms on the desk, her back turned away from the door. Hana hadn't even heard the door open, or maybe she did.

  
"Mai, do you still love me?"

  
The redhead stiffened at the question. It was about the thing Mimi said wasn't it, she couldnt believe that she hadn't noticed before. She was going to beat up Mimi later, but she figures the boys would just hold her back. She sighed, closed the door then walked in front of Hana. Mai grabbed her girlfriend's hand and rubbed her thumbs on Hana's hand.

  
The redhead easily pulled Hana to a standing position, not minding the height difference. Hana was gazing down in shame, but Mai cupped the the other's cheek and brought her face up. It broke her heart when she saw her pink-headed girlfriend's blue-green eyes filling with tears, she leaned down, closing her eyes as Hana closed hers slowly.

  
Mai had sure to pour out her love for Hana in the kiss, the latter placing her hands on the former's hips, pulling her closer. The redhead then cupping both of the pink-haired girl's cheeks, pulling her closer as well. Both desperate of each other's presence. Their noses brushed against each other, oh god, Hana smells like roses, she thinks and she believes she has a new favourite scent. Hana. Her beautiful girlfriend is her new favourite scent. Mai had missed her girlfriend's soft, sweet lips.

  
Hana on the other hand felt tears streak down her face, why was she doubting Mai at all? Why would she doubt her girlfriend's love for her? Her focus travelled to the kiss, gosh, when was the last time she tasted the redhead's lips, which was so sweet, it almost tastes like a cherry. The scent of Mai comforting her, making her doubts disappear.

  
After a few moments, both girls pulled away panting. The couple smiled at each other, one feeling love for the other and vice versa.

  
"Does that answer your question?" Hana giggled at the question.

  
"Yes, but could you repeat that again? I'm not completely clear on it." Mai chuckled at the shorter girl's response. She hummed contently then began to lean down for another passionate kiss and Hana, leaning up, eager for another one.

 

 

 

Later that day, the Hidden Block club and the Normal Boots club boys were showered -by two people- with 'thank yous' and hugs. The group finding their usual table and sitting, eating their weekend lunches. Mai wearing a pink shirt with a red jacket on top and Hana wearing a casual blue hoodie, the boys wearing simple outfits for hangouts.

  
Mimi felt a chill run down her spine as she sat with her friends, one was talking her ear off. She scoffed, then smiled sinisterly, planning to mock Hana again today. She turned around and realised where the chill came from.

  
There on the Normal Boots' and Hidden Block's table, all of the occupants were glaring daggers at her, except for Hana who was leaning contently against Mai. The latter too busy glaring intensely at Mimi.

  
As Mimi turned her back away from the glares, the group table began to chatter animatedly amongst themselves, talking about video games and such. Hana listened intently and Mai bringing her arm across the pink-haired girl's back and resting her hand on her hip, while still talking with the boys across the table.

  
To Hana, it was a great weekend. She can't speak the same for Mimi though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks! Hope you enjoyed this one chappie.  
> All grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes are mine. My fault. 
> 
> Place in some suggestions of ships and the prompts in the comments. I shall see what I can do.


End file.
